Did We Just Became Brothers?
by babyloki21
Summary: Thor and Loki are sent to live on Midgard, er Earth, by Odin and Frigga to keep them away from some unknown trouble. On their way to their new home, they meet two boys who are also brothers. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or Supernatural.**

* * *

"Are you _sure_ , brother, we're going in the right direction?" said an irritably looking Loki.

"Yes, brother." huffs Thor. Loki looks at his brother and reads his body language.

"We are lost, aren't we?" Loki asked smugly.

"No, we are not." defended Thor, nearly pouting.

Loki gave a stern glare in Thor's direction and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Okay okay!" Thor surrendered. "We're lost." accepted Thor and received a smack at head from Loki. "Ow! What was that for, brother?"

"For getting us lost, you oaf." snapped Loki.

"Well, its your fault then." this time Thor crossed his arms.

" _Mine_?" Loki gave a confused look.

"Yes, your fault." challenged Thor.

"And pray tell how is it my fault then?" asked Loki in an annoyed tone.

"If you _hadn't_ been such an ungrateful person and _hadn't_ refused Man of Iron's help, we _wouldn't_ have been lost in the first place." said Thor softly, snickering slightly.

"Well, I don't like Anthony. He's always teasing me and calling me with obtuse nicknames." defended Loki.

"Because he fancies you." Thor said smugly.

"I don't care what he thinks of me. And it doesn't changes the fact, even slightly, that I don't cherish his company." Loki said getting irritated. He didn't like Thor's mortal friends called "The Avengers". _They were all heroes and good people_. Thought Loki. _But he_ still _doesn't like them._ Loki countered his thoughts petulantly.

"But, what wrong would it have done if we had acquired their assistance in locating our new home?" prompted Thor. "And I don't like driving this strange contraption, which Man of Iron taught me to drive upon my previous visit on Midgard." muttered Thor. "It's nothing like riding a horse, which is of so much delight." still muttering to himself.

"Car." Loki provided.

"What?" Thor asked, confused.

"This," Loki gestured with his hand, around their surrounding, inside the car, "'strange contraption' is called a 'Car', you stupid." Loki said, as if it was the most obvious thing or something like that.

"Look, brother," Thor stopped the 'car', a 2015 latest modeled, shining black colored, Lamborghini Aventador. "A barber's shop." pointing in the direction of the mentioned shop.

"So? What's so ponderous about it, huh?" asked Loki, bored.

"Let's get ourselves a haircut which is more appropriate to live on Midgard." said Thor excitedly.

"A hairc-... What!?" asked Loki, all wide eyed and mouth ajar.

"A haircut, brother. Were you not listening?" Thor said, looking unimpressed.

"Oh! I was and very clearly listening to what you said, brother. But I'm not going to let someone cut my beautiful hairs. No way, never." said Loki, looking a mixture of anger and annoyance.

"Oh, come now, brother. You'll like it, I promise. And they'll cut your hair like the way you want them to." Thor tried to convince Loki. "And... I will let you drive the 'car' if you get the haircut." bribed Thor.

"No, no no and no." said Loki petulantly.

"Yes, you will." challenged Thor.

"No, I will not." Loki countered.

"Loki, you leave me no choice." said Thor gravely, with a smirk on his face. Undid his seat belt, opened the door and moved around the front towards the passenger side and opened the door.

The entire time, Loki was staring wide-eyed at Thor. So, when Thor yanked-open the door, Loki let out a girly scream.

"What in the name of Odin are you doing, you oaf?" demanded Loki.

"I'm going to drag you to the barber's shop, because of your stubborn behavior, little brother." Thor smirked at the shocked face of his little brother.

"No, you wouldn't." asked Loki, fearing the answer.

"Oh, yes I will." Thor said.

Thor moved to undo Loki's seat belt. But Loki grabbed his hand.

"Hey, I'll do it myself. Stop it." stammered Loki. "Now, get your hands off of me." Loki huffed in annoyance and pried Thor's hands off of his seat belt.

Loki undid his seat belt and huffed, again. And slowly but begrudgingly got out of the car. Once out of the car, Thor grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the barber shop.

"Release my hand, you oaf." Loki sneered with anger and yanked his hand out of Thor's strong hold, but lost his balance in the process and swayyed dangerously.

"Careful, brother. Do you want to injure yoursel?" Thor's strong arms wrapped themselves around his skinny waist.

Loki huffed in response, he was doing that a lot today, but let Thor steady him.

" Let's get this done, brother." said Loki.

Together they entered the shop and a tremor ran down Loki's spine, after seeing the sscissors, which was quite ridiculous because of his 'all time tough-man' attitude.

Thor noticed it and giggled.

"What?" Loki snapped.

"Ahh...," started Thor, but was cut off by Loki.

"You know what, just leave it. Let us get that stupid haircut and get out of this god forsaken place." Loki said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, c'mon brother, just enjoy this. Like another adventure." Thor tried tooto lighten up Loki's mood.

"Ahh, how can I help you two handsome gentlemen?" the barber said in a very cheery and polite voice.

"We want you to give us a Midgardian haircut." said Thor enthusiastically.

Loki palmed his face at the poor grasp of his brother, at the Midgardian language.

"Sorry boys, but what kind of haircut is a 'Midgardian' haircut?" asked the very confused barber.

"What my brother wanted to say was that can you give us a nice haircut?" said Loki in a polite manner and gave one of his rare smiles.

"Yeah, sure I can. That's my job isn't it." the barber said politely.

"But mother says its nice to ask first," Thor mumbled under his breath.

"So," the barber asked, "Who's gonna go first?"

"I will," said Loki, half-heartedly.

"Okie dokie, cute boy, come here and sit down on this chair." instructed the barber.

Loki did as he was told and sat down at the barber's chair.

The barber took out the cutting gown and draped it across Loki's shoulders and back, so that the hairs won't get stuck in his clothes. Then, he took the scissors out and once again a terrified look occupied Loki's features. Though he recovered very quickly, but the barber noticed it, yet he didn't call him on that.

"Wow, boy, you've got very nice and silky hairs." the barber ran his hand through Loki's hairs, clearly impressed. "Guess I will have to be very careful with them."

"Yes, please." said Loki. "I like my hairs very much."

"Okay, lets get started then." the barber clapped his hands in the air.

The barber took a generous amount of time to style Loki's hairs. Once done, he took a step back and observed his work and was very happy too see the outcome.

"There, all done." the barber boomed.

Loki stared at the mirror infront of him and tried to control his breathing. He knew he was being over dramatic, but still you can't help being one, can you?

Thor, who had been watching Loki the whole time, swallowed deeply and got himself ready to face a might-be very angry Loki, throwing a tantrum.

"So, how is it boy?" asked the barber, excitedly and waited for the answer.

"I-It's-It's AMAZING!" Loki screamed happily. And Thor let out a relieved sigh. "I love it. Look Thor, isn't it nice?" asked Loki.

"Yeah, brother its very beautiful. You look even more graceful in it." Thor said sincerely.

"Aw, thank you, brother." blushed Loki. "And thank you very much Mr...?"

"Oh, Edward, James Edward." the barber told his name.

"Ah, Thank you Mr Edward, I'm overly pleased with your work." said Loki appreciatively.

"You are very welcome, my dear boy." Edward patted Loki's shoulder. "There's a bathroom at the left coner of the room. Go and wash your hair, in the mean time, I'll give the blonde over their a nice haircut too."

Without any protest, Loki walked in the direction of the bathroom. He washed his hairs with a nice shampoo and then rinsed it generously with water. Then he dried his hair with the towel and looked at himself in the mirror and was very pleased with his new haircut.

He came out and sat at the waiting sofa, while Edward was still busy, giving Thor a haircut. Loki looked around the shop or saloon, as the was written in the title of the shop, and noticed that it was a very big shop, there were many chairs and a very big paying counter. The furniture was very luxurious, too. All in all, it was a very great saloon. But Loki noticed that if it was this big, then there have to be many workers too, which was quite odd, because other than him, Thor and Edward, there wasn't anyone in the saloon.

"Hey, Edward, can I ask you a question?" Loki asked softly.

"Yeah, ofcourse." Edward nodded.

"Do you work here, all by yourself?" asked Loki.

"No, I have many co-workers, but they are all gone for the weekend." informed Edward.

"Oh." Loki whispered.

"Yep, there you go Blondie, you are done too." once again Edward boomed. "How is it?"

"It's Magnificent." Thor bellowed. "It's very much like Barton's."

"Yes, Thor, I agree with you, you look very dashing, for an oaf." Loki giggled heartily.

"Yeah, thank you very much, Loki." Thor gave an unimpressed glare towards Loki and tuned towards Edward. "Thank you very much, great Mr Edward for giving us your precious amount of time. You have my thanks for that."

"Oh, the pleasure was all mine." offered Edward, cheerily. "And, as I said before, it's my job."

After Thor came out of shower, him and Loki both went to the payment counter, to pay for their haircut.

"So how much do we owe for your such kind services?" asked Thor.

"Five hundred dollars." Edward told them.

"Okay, but there is a little problem, we don't have any cash, but we do have a credit card." said Loki while taking his wallet out.

"Nah, no problem. Gimme your card." he took the card offered by Loki and swiped it in the swipe machine at the counter and then returned the card to his back pocket.

"Very well then, Good bye, Mr Edward. I hope that may you have a very great day." Loki shook Edward's hand and walked towards the front door. Thor did the same and followed Loki out.

Once they were out, Thor started to laugh a little hysterically. Loki turned to see if something was wrong with his brother.

"What's so funny, brother?" asks Loki, concerned.

"You are," said Thor still laughing. "It's that, you are looking absolutely marvellous."

"So what's so funny in that, huh?" Loki started to get annoyed.

"Oh, ah," Thor stammered. "It's nothing, let us continue our journey."

"Yes, surely, brother." agreed Loki.

* * *

A/N: Reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated. :) Please excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys for a late update, I had an exam. I was planing to update after I came back from the college, but I got to tired and slept, almost all the rest of the day.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or Winchesters.**

* * *

Thor was getting very impatient, just standing there infront of a "try-on" room of a big and famous garments store called the "American Apparel" in the city of Los Angeles, California (yeah, they are in LA), waiting for Loki, for last 20 minutes. For heaven's sake, whats taking him so long.

Apparently, Loki has stubbornly demanded that if Thor had got to stop at barber's shop, then he also gets to make his choice, so that's why they are here to change their attire, which was also Midgardian, but Loki said that it doesn't fit him right. And how he convinced Thor to stop, is a mystery.

"Loki! I swear in the name of Odin, open this damn door and come out, RIGHT NOW," yelled Thor.

"Be patient, brother," said Loki, very calmly. "I was just checking, whether or not this pent fits me right,"a pause, "...and, Aha! It does."

Outside, Thor palmed his face and shook his head. He knew his little brother was a diva, a very picky one at that. Always being very thorough when it came to his self. Thor thought that it was all there mother's fault, because she was always so very careful when it came to Loki. She always treated him, as if he was so fragile that he would break at the smallest of the pressure, always fussing over him, making sure that her son looked like the most beautiful being in the whole universe. Just because of mother's over caring love for him, tuned him into a graceful and a picky diva. And he loved his little diva of a brother.

"Just come out, Loki," Thor warned, "Or I'll break the damned door open," then threatened.

"Ow what! Just give me a minute," Loki whined childishly.

"That's the only thing I have been giving since the last 20 MINUTES," Thor was about to go mad, well it looked like it. "Come out right now, or I'll break the door and drag you out myself," Thor warned in a dangerous voice. "And, I don't care if you are naked. I'll still drag you out, If I have to."

"No, you wouldn't dare," Loki shrieked in horror.

"Yes. I. Would," Thor challenged. "Now, One, Two, Thr-,"

"Okay, okay! I'm coming out, you oaf," Loki surrendered quickly and the door of the the "Try-On" room opened to reveal a now very dashing and adorable looking Loki.  
He was wearing a black leather narrow with shining black men's formal shoes, a dark forest green, skin tight tee which made his emareld piercing green eyes even more beautiful. And a form fitting, above waist leather jacket. The pant was so fitting that it clung to his legs like it was a second skin, it hugged all the curves in the right place and the tee he was wearing, had a little, not very deep, "V-Neck", yet it still exposed a generous amount of those pale, sharp collar bones.

All in All, he was looking very Gorgeous, yeah capital G was seeming right. Thor looked up and down at his little brother, and gaped at the beauty, that was his brother himself, standing infront of him.

"Thor! Quit gaping like a fish out of water," Loki scolded.

"Ah, um, I-I was admiring your beauty, brother, you look so beautiful, you always do but now your looking even for beautiful," Thor told him sincerely.

"Oh! Thank you very much, brother," Loki said, blushing a dark shade of pink.

Thor was still looking at him, all over. Loki rolled his eyes at this and palmed his face.

"Now, it's your turn. You have chosen the clothes for yourself, haven't you?" Loki asked tentatively.

The look Thor gave him said, that he hadn't. Loki scowled at that irresponsibility of his oaf of a brother.

"You are Impossible, Thor," Loki said through gritted teeth. "Come now, so we may find you something, and then we will leave." Loki ordered.

"As you wish, little brother," Thor gave a low smug bow.

Loki looked around the store a fiddled with many items and finally found something that would look good on Thor.

"Go on and try these on, brother," said Loki, handling him the clothes. Thor took them and went inside the "Try-On" room.

After about 5 minutes, Thor came out, wearing a dark blue narrow dress pants with a matching coat with a black 'V-neck' underneath but he was still wearing his combat shoes and they were looking very good with he combination.

Loki looked at him and nodded his head in satisfaction.

"You are looking wonderful, brother," Loki praised Thor.

"Ah, thank you very much, Loki," Thor thanked Loki, because it was very rare that Loki praised somebody.

"Come, let's pay and get going," Loki suggested. Thor nodded in agreement and they headed towards the billing counter.

The lady at counter watched, as the two handsome and charming boys approched her. She was a lady in her mid-thirties and had very soft features that made her look young and pretty. When she saw them, she couldn't help but whistle, not the flirting kind but the appraising kind, and smiled her most charming smile at them.

"Well, aren't you two the most adorable," she said in a cheerful manner. "So, you boys finally chose something," she joked.

"You have our thanks for your hospitality, dear lady," Thor said in equally cheerful voice. "My brother and I should be on our way if you tell us, how much we have to pay for these wonderful clothes?" said Thor very politely.

" _Brothers?"_ the nice lady asked in a shocked expression.

"Yes, I am Thor and this is my little brother, Loki," Thor told as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why are you so shocked at our brotherhood?"

"I-I, ah, um, I thought you guys were..., never mind, my bad!" the lady said apologetically. "By the way, my name is Susanna. You told me your names, it was only suiting that I told you mine," Susanna smiled.

"So, Lady Susanna, how much do we have to pay for the clothes?" Loki asked, trying not to sound very urgent.

"Oh yeah, sorry for the delay, that would be five thousand and five hundred dollars," she smiled.

"Okay," Loki took out his wallet from the back pocket of his pants and took out his credit card and handed it over to Susanna. She took it, swiped it and then handed it back to Loki.

"No offence, but you guys speak weirdly, very unlikely to how young people speak now-a-days," she told them, no pun intended. "But it's very sweet, if you are wondering." she blushed at her own comment.

"Very generous of you to think like that, dear lady," Loki offered sincerely. "I think it's time for us to say Goodbye," a pause and then Loki offered her his hand, "So, goodbye, Susanna. It was very pleasurable talking to you but now we should get going."

She took the offered hand happily and was surprised that how delicate and soft the hand was, surprising because it belong to a man/boy. She shook the hand and said, "Same goes for you, so goodbye. And goodbye to you too, bigboy." she nodded towards Thor who also offered her his hand and she shook it.

Then they headed towards the door and waved back at her, then stepped outside.

"Now, let's go, I'm feeling very exhausted." Loki whined-protested and he was definitely _not_ pouting.

Thor smiled at the adorable expression of his little brother.

"Awe, so my baby brother is feeling tired, poor baby Loki," Thor mocked and smirked at Loki.

Loki punched Thor in the arm and Thor yelped at the sudden attack.

"Ow, that hurt, Loki, very bad," Thor fake rubbed at the punched arm.

"Don"t be so dramatic, Thor." Loki scowled.

"Okay, Okay, no more stops, let's continue our journey," Thor threw his hands in air in much surrender and smirked.

Both of them made there way to the car and opened the doors, slipped inside and strapped their seat belts. Thor turned the key in ignition and the engine roared to life. Thor sped away.

After an hour and a half or two hours, Loki suddenly jerked in the seat, as if he got poked in the side, hardly.

"Brother, are you alright," Thor asked in a very concerned voice, clearly worried for the well being of his little brother.

"Thor, do I always have to think things through?" Loki said very angrily.

"Brother?" confused by the sudden out burst, Thor looked at his brother.

"Ah, who am I talking to," Thor tried to protest but Loki stopped him and continued, "You know what, i think both of are such bigs fools. We had stopped at two shops, met two very polite people and yet the thought of asking them for directions didn't cross our minds. From you, it isn't a big shock, but I want to slap myself for such idiocy. Ugh! Now, we are in an area where there aren't any people, as far as I can see, so we can't get any help now. And also, we will continue to get lost. Ah, and it's very pleasant to hear," Loki huffed in pure annoyance and put his head in his hands.

"Worry not, brother," Thor assured, "We will reach our destination, no matter what."

"Hmmph," Loki slumped back in his seat.

After another half an hour they reached a small town, and Loki's face lit up like a bulb. Thor smirked at that. Thor slowly drove through the town, looking for somebody, anybody so that they could ask them for directions.

And then something caught Thor's attention. He saw a car, similar to their own but apple red in colour, with two young men standing around it and talking, more like arguing.

Loki followed Thor's line of vision and peeked up.

"Let's ask them, come on." Loki said urgently.

Thor stopped the car, and both of them undid their seat belts. This time it was Loki who got out of the car first. Thor followed quickly. They both started making their way towards the boys.

Thor saw that one of them was very tall, probably 6'5", and had ebony brown hairs that reached behind his ears, tall but not scrawny tall, built-up well, but not very bulky frame. He was wearing dark blue narrow pants with casual shoes, he wore a light blue 'V-neck' under a red flannel, whose sleeves very folded up-to his elbows. Overall, he was very good looking and handsome.

The other one was relatively short, about 6'1" or 6'2". He had hairs similar to him but they were of sand blonde colour, he was wearing dark black narrow pants with combat shoes, much like his own and they pant lungs were shoved inside them giving him a jockey look. He wore a black round neck tee under a dark brown above waist leather jacket, much like Loki's. He had a very pretty face and startling green eyes, _but not like his, brother's,_ Thor countered his thought. But still, this mortal was very beautiful with soft features.

When Thor and Loki reached them, they were in the middle of an argument.

"... I told you this was a stupid car, but no, why would you ever listen to me, huh?" said the taller one angrily.

"Dude, what the hell," the shorter one turned to face the taller, shocked. "it's Lamborghini Aventador, how could you call it a 'stupid car'. Only a stupid will call it a stupid car," a pause, "hey, wait, You Are A Stupid."

"Excuse me?" the taller one asked as if had heard the weirdest thing ever. "Stupid? Me? Haha, Dean, very funny. Everyone knows you are the stupid one, not me."

"Lemme, tell you who is stup-," Dean, as called by taller one, was cut off by Loki clearing his throat in order to get their attention. And it worked, both of the boys were now looking-staring at them.

"Greetings, fellow Midgardians," Thor greeted enthusiastically.

Loki grunted at the poor Midgardian vocabulary of his brother, and palmed his face in embarrassment.

"Thor," Loki whined from behind his hands. Then took them away looked at the strangers and said, "Hello, my is Loki and this," Loki vaguely gestured towards Thor, "this is my elder brother Thor. Sorry about my brother, he has a very poor grasp at the modern day vocabulary."

"Loki, why must you always insult me infront of everybody?" Thor looked like heart broken.

Meanwhile, the other two boys were only staring at them.

"Did you just say Thor and Loki? Like, Thor and Loki from Asgard?" the taller boy looked hopeful.

"Yes, that's us," Loki confirmed.

"Oh my god!" the taller boy squealed happily, that earned him a glare from the shorter boy. "Ugh, sorry, bad manners. Introductions first. Hi, my name is Sam Winchester and this is my big brother Dean Winchester." Sam told them. "I still can't believe I'm standing infront of my favourite Avenger," Sam said in a complete fanboy mode.

Thor smiled at this. "It's a pleasure to meet you son of Winchester," Thor offered his hand and Sam took it tentatively and shook it. "Same to you, elder son of Winchester."

"Thor," Loki once again whined, "you are doing it again."

"Dude, he really does talk like Shakespeare," Dean told Sam, and earned him an elbow in the ribs. "Ow, cut it Sammy, that hurt," Dean managed a fake scowl and rubbed his sore rib.

Thor chuckled at this exchange of teasing between the two brothers and caught everyones attention.

"What?" Thor asked, had he done something wrong, "it's just that you two are much like us, Loki keeps hitting me, too, most of the time."

"Oh, I can relate, dude, to have a little grumpy, pain in the a** brother. And it's a lot more awful, when the grumpy is also a big nerd." Dean smirked at Sam.

"Yeah, Loki is also what you mortals call a 'need'. He never plays with me or our friends." Thor said, distantly.

"Your friends, not mine. Those stupid heads aren't my fellows, i despise them all, very much!" Loki nearly shouted. "And I'm not a 'nerd'," Loki pouted.

"I know how that feels to be called a loner and a nerd, buddy," Sam patted his shoulder once and offered a sad smile. "But," his expression changed into something evil, "big brothers are the dumbest, hot heads and do things without thinking through them."

"No we're not!" both Dean and Thor shouted at the same time. Dean looked at Thor and draped an arm around his shoulders in a friendly gesture and said, "Did we just became brothers?"

In return Thor put his hand on Dean's waste and said, "I guess we did," then they both started laughing, leaving their little brothers gaping at them.

* * *

To be continued...

 **A/N: Once again, sorry for late update. :( But, guys, please review, it gives alotta encouragement to the writers. :) Have a nice day, y'all...!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for a late update, again cuz of papers. Ugh! I just hate exams.

* * *

As for the ages;  
 **Thor= 24 (in Midgardian age)  
** **Loki= 20 (in Midgardian age)  
** **Dean= 24  
Sam= 22 (i know that the age difference between Dean and Sam is four, but i wanted it this way.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Marvels.**

* * *

"I guess we did," Thor said and both Dean and him, burst into laughter.

While, Sam and Loki, the _Little_ brothers, first gaped at their _big_ brothers, as if they had gone mad but then they rolled their eyes in indifference.

"Aww, c'mon Sammy, cheer up," smirked Dean, "It's not that I'm trying to flirt with your favorite Avenger," Sam blushed a little at that and Dean's smirk got even bigger.

"Shut up, Dean," Sam tried to sound angry. "I wasn't gonna say you were."

As the Winchester brothers continued their argument, Thor went to Loki and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright brother?" Thor asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yes, I am, you stupid," Loki tried to sound angry, but it came out as a whine. Thor gave him a look. "Oh no, say it and you are dead," Loki threatened but even he knew it was an empty threat.

Thor smirked evilly, "You like these two Midgardians boys," it wasn't a question, just a straight statement.  
Loki turned a dark shade of pink up to the tips of his ears and Thor started giggling uncontrollably that attracted the attention of the other pair of brothers.

Sam's inner fanboy wanted to scream at the sight of his dream superhero, giggling openly but he controlled himself.

"Stop giggling like an idiot, you oaf," Loki scowled and clamped a hand over his laughing brother's mouth, who still kept giggling and laughing, even though the sound of his laughter were muffled because of Loki's hand.

"What's so funny, Blondie?" Dean asked, curious but smirking.

As Thor was more powerful and better build, compared to his leaf thin brother, he grabbed Loki's hand and held it in his hands and tried to control his bubbling laughter.

"My brother-" Thor started but was cut off by Loki.

"No, you wouldn't dare," Loki faked a blank face.

Thor raised his eyebrows at him, as if saying _is that a challenge brother?_ and again started to talk.

"Loki likes-" Loki cut him again.

"Thor," Loki warned, even though it was more like a whine.

But was completely ignoring his little brother's poor threats and warnings.

"My little brother, Loki," he glanced at his brother and saw the stiffness in his shoulders but continued anyway, "Likes you two mortals," there, he said it.

Loki, who was already pink, flushed an even darker version of pink and he was looking like as if he wanted to run away screaming.

Sam and Dean stared at Loki and took in the color of his face and his body language and than burst into a fit of laughter.

"S-so this," Dean started through his laughter, "this is what," laugh, "you were trying," laugh, "to stop Thor from saying?" Dean finished the sentence and continued laughing.

"Really, dude?" Sam asked, clutching his belly that started hurting because of too much laughter. "That's what you were afraid of? Seriously man?

Instead of answering, Loki hid his face in his hands to hide his embarrassment.

Dean and Sam looked at Loki noticing his stiff body posture and felt bad for laughing at the poor guy. Dean glanced at Sam and Sam nodded.

Dean took two strides and covered the distance between him and Loki, who unaware of what was happening.

Dean slowly grabbed Loki's hands and tried to pry them off of his face. Once done, he held them in one of his hands and tipped Loki's chin up, so that he was now looking him in eye.

"Awe, I like you too, Tinker Bell," Dean smiled brightly at the visible relaxing of Loki's shoulders, "You know that you are a very cute, don't you?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows, charmingly, like he did at every girl in his college.

Thor stared at Loki, as if he was going to fling Dean across the road or punch him in the face because of touching, but was relieved and little jealous too, when Loki did nothing of such sorts, instead he smiled softly.

"Umm, thank you, Dean," Loki said shyly and Dean smirked.

"Nah, C'mere," said Dean and pulled Loki in a tight embrace, which Loki didn't return at first, but then gave up and returned Dean's embrace, still a bit hesitantly.

Thor gaped at the scene, as if Loki had grown a second head.

"Don't be too surprised, Dean always liked Loki," Sam told Thor.

Thor turned his head at Sam and asked, "What?"

"Well, Dean always had a gig about Norse Mythology and his most favorite character was Loki," a pause, "So, don't be too surprised, dude."

"I'm not surprised at your brother's likeness for Loki," Thor paused and glanced at the still hugging pair, "It's Loki's behaviour I'm surprised at."

"Can I ask why?" Sam asked politely.

"Ah, you see," a sigh, "My brother doesn't like it when someone touches him without his likeness, but," a pause, "It appears that Loki likes Dean very much to let him touch himself, let alone return the embraced," a small chuckle escaped Thor's mouth, "Even I, myself get a punched or a slap for embracing my brother."

Dean and Loki were talking now, when Sam and Thor approached them.

"Thor! Your baby brother is so adorable," Dean said excitedly and Loki blushed at the comment.

"Yes, he surely is," said Thor with same enthusiasm and clapped a hand over his brother's shoulder, who grimaced at the force of it and scowled at Thor, "Sorry," Thor apologized and Loki waved a dismissive hand that said 'whatever'.

All of them shared a smile and then Loki went rigid, as if he remembered something.

"In all our gossip, I think we forgot to tell you boys that why we stopped by," Loki said smiling cutely.

"Ah, yes, thank you for reminding Loki," Thor said, when he also remembered.

"So..." Dean trailed off in a manner, so that Loki might continue.

"So, uh, we are kind off new in this city and are kind of lost," Loki took out his wallet from the back pocket of his pants and took out the folded piece of paper and held it for Dean to take it from him, "Can you kindly guide us too this address?"

Dean looked at the address and his eyes beamed with happiness and excitement, smirking widely.

Sam looked at Dean and asked, "What?"

Dean handed him the paper and Sam looked down at it and after looking he started to chuckle, too.

"I'm going to murder Stark, If he has written something funny instead of the address," Loki muttered loudly.

"N-no, its not a joke or something else. It is an address, so you don't need to worry," Sam assured, still chuckling.

"Then, why may i ask, are you laughing?" Loki asked, trying not to sound too annoyed.

"We are laughing because the address happens to be of the house, right next to our's." Dean told them and continued laughing.

"So, I guess, now we are neighbors too," a pause, "Oh my God, its so amazing," Sam squealed happily.

"That's very wonderful," Loki said, smiling sincerely.

"Yayyyy, Tinker Bell's gonna live right next to our door. This is so great." Dean exclaimed merrily. "I can't to throw in a party when we get home," thought Dean.

"Yeah, me too," agreed Sam.

"I'm overly glad, that we have found such great neighbors, haven't we, brother?" Thor asked Loki and pulled him closer by his waist.

"I think Midgard isn't so bad afterall," Loki smiled excitedly.

Suddenly, Loki yawned and swayed a bit in Thor's hold.

"I think we should take you guys to your new home because I don't like the thought of Snow White over there," pointing in the direction if Loki, Dean continued, "sleeping in the car."

"Yep, i think we should get going," Sam agreed, "Mom's gonna be waiting for us anyway."

They all started moving towards their cars, when Dean stopped and said, "Hey, Blondie, how about me and Mr Kitty, go in my car and You and Sam in your's?"

"I'd love to," Loki perked up at the idea. Thor squinted at his baby brother and then smiled.

"However my little brother wishes," Thor said sweetly and bowed a little too. Then he came forward and enveloped his brother in bear hug.

"Ow, Thor you stupid oaf," Loki protested and squirmed, "Stop crushing me."

Thor let him go and took a step back so that he could look at his brother's face and pouted jokingly, "But you let Dean hug you?"

"Because he didn't tied to squish me like an ant," Loki snickered.

"You guys are so adorable," Dean laughed at exchange between the two brothers.

"Okay, let's get movin'," Sam interjected.

Sam and Thor went to Thor's car while Dean and Loki went to Dean's car. Dean started the car after both, him and Loki and tied their seat belts.

"Ready to go, Baby Tinker," Dean asked Loki sweetly.

"Yes, definitely," Loki sweetly answered .

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 **A/N: Please give feedback, it's greatly appreciated. Hope you guys liked it. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvels and Supernatural.**

* * *

The way Loki had perked up at the idea of going with Dean suggested that he was very eager at talking to Dean.  
But, on the contrary, it been 15 minutes since they had sat in the car and Dean had been driving but Loki was just keeping quiet and staring outside the window or at his hands. But all in a while, he would smile at something Dean would say and blush like teenage school girl.

"Listen, man, as much as i am a chatter box, i do appreciate others talking," Dean said with a little bit of sadness in his voice, though Loki didn't catch it.

Loki fidgeted, clearly trying how to respond to this mortal, whom he had liked the moment he saw him and suddenly he blushed at the thought.

"Awe man," Dean teased, "All you do is smile and blush," a pause, "C'mon, say something in that beautiful voice of yours," Dean winked at him and Loki blushed again, he was so hopeless. "Baby Tink, you are a blushing machine, aren't you?"

Loki still didn't say anything and that was driving Dean kind of crazy.

"Buddy," a pause, "If you don't start talking now," his voice deep with mischief, "Then I'm afraid I'll have to tickle the answer from my favorite Norse character," He smirked evilly. Loki shuddered at this, he new he was being childish for not talking, but this was enough. He took a deep breath and turned to face Dean.

"I'm not ticklish," this was the first thing Loki said since he got in the car.

"Ahhh, finally, you are talking," Dean grinned at his victory and smacked the steering wheel in joy. "Now, Snow White, lets talk."

"You said I was your 'favorite Norse character'? Loki asked, clearly interested.

"Oh yeah," Dean blushed and this time Loki smirked finally opening up.

"Now who is blushing, huh?" Loki looked at Dean and wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, now that is cheating," Dean pouted but smiled too.

"Don't change the topic, Dean, I want to know what you meant by that," Loki asked a bit seriously.

"Uh, well , umm, you I had this thing about Norse Mythology, it always intrigued me too much, especially the character named 'Loki'." Dean looked at Loki and saw him blushing but only a little. "I liked him because he was always misunderstood, was called 'God of Lies' or 'Liesmith'," Dean said those words as if they were poison, completely disgusted by them, "Even though he was the one being lied to, all his life, but he still didn't do anything against those liars and backstabbers who wronged him throughput his life, so, yeah hes my 'favorite' Norse character," Dean finished and smiled at a wide-eyed and gaping Loki.

"That's, uh,.." Loki was at the loss for words, totally startled at Dean's words, "That's very kind of you, thank you," Loki said shyly.

"Nah, no need for thank you and cheer up, Baby Tink and lets talk," Dean snickered.

"Why do you call me that?" Loki asked politely.

"Call you what? Baby Tink?" Dean smirked.

"Yeah, that," Loki replied.

"Its because you sort of look like a fairy name Tinkerbell," said Dean and burst into a fit of giggles. "Ah, sorry, don't get me wrong," a giggle, "I am saying you are a girl, its just that, you know, you're beautiful and very delicate looking and you like green color, you also have the most beautiful green eyes, too." Giggles, "So yeah, you are definitely Tinkerbell."

"I'm a sorcerer, not a fairy," Loki wrinkled his nose, though he smiled.

His eyes locked with Dean and they both started laughing, very heartily.

"Awe, you know that you are very cute, eh Baby Tink? " Dean asked smirking. And Loki blushed, for a millionth time that day.

"Ah, thank you very much." Loki replied, blushing.

"No need to thank me, Baby Tink, I was just stating the obvious," Dean smiled sincerely.

"Don't consider me as an impatient, but when will we arrive at our destination?" Loki asked innocently.

"God, you really are a prince, Baby Tink," Dean smirked, "The way you talk, walk," a pause, "or do wharever you do, you are such a diva, it's a compliment, and everything you do, proves that you are raised a royalty." Dean said each word very sweetly and sincerely. "And on top of it all," a pause, "You are very beautiful, Loki." It was maybe second time he called Loki by his name. "And, the answer to your question is that we will reach home in about an hour or so. Sorry, Baby, but you'll hefta wait." Dean told apologetically.

"Ah, no. No, it's fine." Loki said softly even though he was a little disappointed at the distance, because he was so much tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"You're definitely sleepy," Dean stated, "No, don't deny it, Baby Tink, you look like you're just about to dose off any moment now." Dean said when Loki tried to protest.

"But it can wait," Loki smiled.

"Why don't you sleep here? I'll stretch you seat a little inclined for your comfort," Dean said without any type of mocking and teasing in his voice, which showed that he was completely concerned.

"You will get bored," Loki knew it was weak protest.

"No I will not. You, little mister, are going to sleep right now or I'll put in a time-out when we reach your home, hmm?" Dean threatened, or he tried to, but snickered when he saw a flash of real fear in Loki's eyes.

"Okay, I'll sleep," Loki surrendered.

Dean slowed the car a little so that he could stretch Loki's seat without having an accident, because that would be hazardous. Loki didn't protest at being treated like a child, boy only smiled and blushed.

"Is this much fine?" Dean asked after stretching the seat at some comfortable angle and looked down at Loki for confirmation.

"Yes, it is very comfortable," Loki nodded.

Dean looked down at for complete three seconds and than leaned down to kiss his cheek. And than returned his gaze on the road nonchalantly. But Loki went wide-eyed at this show of affection and turned a dark shade of pink.

"What?" Dean looked at him smugly, "Can't I kiss my new baby brother?" Dean jutted his lower lip out and batted his eyelashes innocently.

"But I'm 812 years old, I'm way more older than you," Loki defended.

"Ha, nonsense. What is your age in Earth-ly years?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Um, it doesn't matter," Loki was cut off by Dean.

"That proves your younger than me in Earth's years." Dean said victoriously. "I'm only 24 and you are even younger than me." a pause, "You really are a baby, Tinkerbell."

"You a very stubborn, just like my brother." Loki said but without any malice. "I'm 20 in your Midgardian years." Loki finally said.

"Aha, now you have three elder brothers," Dean told him joyously.

"Three?" Loki asked.

"Yep, cuz even Sam's elder than you, he is 22. You are gonna be the baby brother with three big brothers." Dean told him proudly. "Now go to sleep, Baby Tink cuz its still an hours drive to our place." Dentist ordered sweetly.

"Okay," Loki said and closed his eyes and submitted to the sleepy world.

After a few minutes, Loki's breathing evened out, showing that he was completely dosed off. The sounds of his peaceful breathing filling the car.

Dean looked at Loki and was mesmerised by the beauty of Loki. His features were so relaxed and a little hint of a smile was gracing his lips. He looked too damn young this way and it filled Dean's heart with protectiveness, even though he knew that Loki could take care of hiself very finely. But still he wanted to take care of him with his life, like he did for Sam.

Dean thought about kissing him again, cuz God, it was so tempting, but refrained himself and instead settled down for brushing a stand of smooth silky Raven black hair from Loki's forehead and tucked it behind his ear. Dean traced his finger on Loki's cheek and he stirred a little but still leaned into the gentle touch. Dean smiled heartily at this and thought about how great it was going to be living with these people or Gods, whatever. He was going to love it just too much.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other car...

"Um, so uh, Thor, how's the Avengers job going?" Sam tried to start a conversation.

"Uh, it going very greatly," Thor replied sweetly.

"Hmm, Awesome." Sam hmmed. "Who was the last villain you beat?"

"Doom," Thor said a little angrily. "I hate very much, he once kidnapped Loki and tortured him, so that Loki would help him defeat is. But Loki didn't, and for that he almost killed him, had I and the others not arrived and I thank the Norns for that. I live my little brother greatly." Thor told him a little melancholy.

"Uh, i am sorry for that," Sam patted Thor's shoulder in sympathy.

"Yes, it was very terrible," Thor said. "How long before we reach our new home?" Thor asked to change the topic.

"Um, about a hour or so," Sam told him and Thor nodded. "Where is your hammer by the way?" Sam asked curiously.

"In the car's back," Thor said.

And than Thor and Sam started laughing and talking, mostly Sam, because of his fanboy side And time flew by.

* * *

Dean stopped the car in front of the house. And looked down at Loki, who still sleeping soundly. He didn't want to wake him, gosh, because the boy was looking so damn cute and he didn't have the heart to disturb his slumber. So, he didn't and waited for the others, apparently the God of Thunder was a slow driver.

After 10 minutes, Sam and Thor came and stopped the car just behind Dean and got out. Dean also got out but didn't wake Loki.

Thor and Sam approached him.

"Thor, I think we should not wake Loki up, because the pot guy was lookin so tired," Dean told Thor smiling.

"Yes, my friend, you speak wisely," Said Thor.

"Have you got the keys to the house?" Dean asked.

Thor turned to look at their 'house' for the first time and realised that it wasn't a 'house', it was a mansion, a very big and beautiful one. Not like the palace they grew not but it looked luxurious.

"Where is your house?" Thor asked, still a little in awe at seeing their new house.

"Ah, that one," Sam pointed at another 'house'.

"Ah, sorry Dean, my friend. I didn't answer your question. Yes, i do have the keys," Thor told him Dean and got the keys of the house from his pocket.

"So, let's go, but who's gonna wake Loki," Sam said.

"No one," Dean smirked, "I'll carry him."

* * *

To be continued...

 **A/N: Please review, if you have time. :) it's greatly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry bout the long pause, exams were finished and I took a couple days off just to rest! But i'm back now... :)  
Here's the new chapter, Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvels & Supernatural (wish I did though)..!**

* * *

"I'll carry him," said a smirking Dean.

Sam looked at Dean to see if his brother was joking or had suddenly grown another head, or something.

"No, you don't," Sam said a bit sternly. "And besides, you'll drop or jostle him up," Sam tried to reason.

"No, I assure you, I won't," Dean said confidently.

"Shouldn't Thor carry him? He's his baby brother afterall," said Sam.

Thor was standing there quietly, still staring at the houses in awe and wasn't paying much attention to them at the moment. When he felt others eyes on him, he looked a bit sheepish and said, "What?"

"Uh, Dean volunteered to carry Loki into the house," Sam stated without hesitating.

"Um, so?" Thor asked.

"So, aren't you gonna protest or something, like you wanna carry him to his room," a pause, "I mean he's your brother," Sam felt like an idiot but said anyway.

"Well, firstly, I don't see any wrong in Dean carrying my brother and secondly," Thor paused to turn and look at Dean, "Loki likes Dean very much and apparently would not be very outrageous at being carried a little maiden like he would, if he realizes It was I who had carried him to his room," Thor told them smugly.

"See," Dean pointed at Sam with a gleam in his emerald orbs, "I told you it wasn't a big problem. Chill out, Sammy." Dean said happily and a little loud causing Loki to stir a little. "Oops, It was a little too loud, wasn't it," Dean said a little apologetically.

"Ok, Thor, you got your keys?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I have them," Thor held the keys in his hand.

"Follow me then,'' Sam told Thor politely. "Dean, once the front door is unlocked, you could bring Loki in," Sam said to Dean, even though he wasn't happy bout it.

"Okie dokie, Sammy," Dean mock saluted him.

Thor and Sam headed towards the door and unlocked it. Sam turned to wave at Dean, indicating that the door is opened and he could bring Loki.

Dean got the signal and happily but very slowly opened the car's door. Once the door opened, he took a couple of seconds to admire the peacefully sleeping form of Loki. _The guy's smokin' hot,_ Dean smiled heartily at him and leaned down a little to carefully undo the seat belt. Then slowly and with great care, he slid an arm under Loki's shoulder blades and the other under his lower thighs and with very delicate movements he lifted Loki into his arms and carefully got him out of the car, keeping in mind not to jostle him much.  
Even though he had made sure he was careful, Loki still squirmed a little in his arms.

"Hey, hey, Baby Tink, I got you. Go back to sleep," Dean cooed and rocked him a little and Loki went to sleep once again.

Dean then carried Loki, bridal style towards the house and went inside. The house was very beautiful from inside, all the interior had a beautiful wooden framework, everything was polished and was shining beautifully. The house was like one of the mansions with many rooms and big staircases leading to the upper floors. There was a big, beautiful crystal chandelier hanging in the big TV lounge.

"Up here, Dean," Dean was pulled out of his thoughts by Sam who was standing in the middle of the staircase.

Dean followed him upstairs very carefully, minding the fragile looking demi-god in his arms. Ever so slowly he made it to top, _jeez that were too many stairs,_ Dean mused.

After easing his breathing a little he followed Sam infront of a big and shiney mahogany door with beautiful markings on it, which was opened, showing they had already been in there.

"Bring my brother inside," Thor called from inside the room.

Dean entered the room and realized that it was none the less Loki's room, because the interior was forest green, black and with the shimmerings of golden color. Above all, it was a very beautiful, spacious room with a big balcony facing the seaside.  
There was also a separate washroom and a large luxurious bathroom, clearly for a prince.

"Hey, Thor, buddy, can you please pull the covers back so that I could lay, Baby Tink here," Dean said pointing towards the sleeping Loki in his arms, "In the bed, so he could sleep more peacefully."

"Yes, surely you must," Thor smiled and bent forward to pull the covres back.

Dean moved around to the side of the bed without covers and ever so carefully laid Loki in the middle of the luxurious king-sized bed that had the most comfiest and expensive Egyptian cotton spread sheet over it.

"Um, friend Sam?" Thor whispered.

"Yes?" Sam replied politely.

"Can you please assist us in locating the pantry?" Thor asked smugly. "I'm feeling really hungry."

"Yeah, sure why not," Sam whispered back.

After Thor and Sam left the room, Dean carefully started to take Loki's shoes off and then the socks. Then Dean thought, sleeping in this much leather would be very uncomfortable, so, he being a sweetheart, couldn't bear that and move to carefully slip the leather jacket off of Loki's slender torso and put it onto the couch.

And then, Dean walked towards the closet and found it magically stuffed with clothes, just like the whole house was cleaned and decorated properly.

Dean rummage through the clothes until he found what he was looking for, a pair of comfy sweats.

Dean knew he was being overly bold but still went to undo Loki's belt and with much delicacy and care he slipped Loki's leather pants off without waking him up. _Thank god, he is wearing boxers,_ Dean thought.  
For a couple of minutes, Dean looked at Loki's form and was mesmerized by the view. Loki was slender but he had flat ad lean muscles and his whole body was a very pretty creamy white complexion that stood out greatly with his raven black hair. _The guy really is a deity,_ Dean giggled a little at his thought and then quickly but carefully put on the sweats over Loki's long slender legs and in process his hand brushed with Loki's thigh and Dean noticed that his skin was quite cool than normal people or gods, whatever, because Thor's temperature was kinda like human beings but Loki's was a little cooler than everyone, he wondered why.

After putting the sweats on, he took a step back to admire the beauty infront of him and was very pleased with his work. Then he leaned in again and pulled the blankets over Loki's body and tucked him in and brushed his hand through Loki's silky hairs and dipped his head a little down to drop a soft affectionate kiss on Loki's forehead and stood up reluctantly.

"Nighty night, Baby Tink, sweet dreams,'' Dean whispered out loud. "See ya tomorrow, baby bro." With that, Dean left the the room and closed the door behind him softly.

Dean made his way towards the kitchen and saw Sam and Thor sitting at the dinning table, talking and laughing.

"Ah, yeah, but one thing I love to eat on Midgard, is the Pop Tarts," Thor chirped happily. "Although I love to eat everything."

"Dean is also a very big fan of eating," Sam laughed a little, "He eats so much that sometimes I wonder where all that foods goes," And then Sam and Thor both burst into laughter.

"Ya know, I can hear you guys," Dean pouted.

"Oh, I wanted you yo hear, you all-time-starving-buffoon," Sam giggled at his own joke.

"Well, Blondie, I tucked your cute little brother in the bed and I think you should also get refreshed and have some sleep. Don't tell me all this travelling hasn't exhausted you." Dean stated a bit soberly.

"Uh, yeah, Thor. Dean's right, you do look tired," Sam noticed.

"And i think we should go, mom's probably waitin' for us anyway," Dean said, "But before we go, have our contact numbers saved into your phone, in case you need to call for anything.

Thor saved the number Dean gave him and also Sam's.

"Need anything, just give us a call and we'll come right away," Dean smiled politely.

"Ah, thank you my friends, for all your help. I'm very grateful to you for your hospitality." Thor said sincerely.

"Okay then, Good Bye, Blondie," Dean moved forward and hugged Thor and Thor hugged him back, before both of them stepped back.

"So, see you later, Thor," Sam also hugged Thor and blushed slightly.

Then Thor went to see off the brothers. After reaching the door, Dean turned to Thor so quickly that he might have got a whiplash, but thankfully he didn't.

"Aren't there supposed to be any guards around your house?" Dean asked curiously.

"They will arrive in the morning, perhaps. That's what the Director Fury said," Thor told them,

"Okay, so, yeah, good," a pause, "See you tomorrow then, give Tinkerbell a kiss on my behalf," Dean joked but Thor took it a bit seriously and nodded.

Then Sam and Dean went to their car and waved goodbye at Thor and Thor waved back.

 _Everything's going to be wonderful,_ Thor thought happily and re-entered the house to get ready for sleep, even thought it was only 6:15 in the evening.  
Thor went upstairs and took a peaceful shower, dressed himself in the comfy trousers and a soft tee.

But before going to bed, he went to his brother's room, which was the room next to his, and quietly slipped inside and saw Loki's former clothes neatly folded and sitting on a couch. By the way Loki was sleeping, Thor knew that Loki hasn't changed himself into these clothes, but instead Dean had changed his brother into night dress for which he was very grateful to the mortal.

Thor went to stand beside Loki's bed and leaned in to softly kiss his baby brother's smooth forehead before kissing his soft cheeks and praying to Norns that his brother does not awakens.

Then he stood up, crossed the room swiftly and went to his room, and the moment he landed on the bed, he quickly slipped inside the blankets and was asleep in within seconds with a smile on his face.

* * *

To Be Continued...

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it. :) Do leave a review, its greatly appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Terribly sorry about such a long break. There had been some problems due to which i wasn't able to write the new chapter.  
But I've finally found the time to update.  
So, here it is. Enjoy. :)**

 **I Don't Own Any Of These Amazing Characters.**

* * *

Loki was sleeping peacefully, in a very long time, like he didn't have a single thing to worry about in the whole world, or universe.  
But that peace was ruined by a loud crashing sound that came from downstairs and had awaken Loki immediately, poor boy. Loki quickly got in a fighting stance, adrenaline pumping through his body.

An 'Oops' followed the crashing sound and Loki was sure that this crashing was, none other than his oaf of a brother'a fault.  
Once the adrenaline rush subdued, Loki became dizzy and before he could lose his balance, he sat on bed again, to clear his head. He put his head in his hands and shook his head in mild annoyance. After a couple of minutes when he got his head clear again, Loki noticed that he wasn't wearing the clothes he had been wearing yesterday, but he didn't remember anything about coming to this place, let alone change into night clothes, than how was he wearing a comfortable trouser and shirt? _Weird._ Loki wanted to know. But before that he thought of getting ready for the morning.

Loki quickly inspected the room and first relived himself, than went to take a quick shower. With a towel around his waist, he came out of the bathroom and went straight for the clothes that were neatly folded on the couch. But instead of wearing them, Loki open the closet and found it stuffed with clothes.  
He pulled out a pair of comfortable sweat pants and a plain light green tee. Than he toweled his his dry and was very happy that they were short. Instead of combing his hair, Loki settled on just running a hand through his hair and magically arranging them the way the barber had.

Loki opened the door to his room and stepped out. He was quite surprised to see such a big and beautiful house he was standing in right now. Loki took the stairs to go on the lower floor and admired the house.

"Thor," Loki shouted his brother's name, "Thor, where are you?"

No reply came.

"THOR," Loki yelled loudly.

Loki heard the sound of some footsteps and made himself mentally ready for a possible fighting.

"Ah, Good Morning, little brother!" Thor greeted enthusiastically and without warning enveloped Loki in a tight bear hug.

"Ow, you oaf, you are squishing me," Loki protested but made no move to be released and returned the embrace.

Thor released his brother from the hug after a whole minute and was very relived to be himself, instead of a goat or any other animal.

"How was the sleep last night, brother?" Thor asked Loki.

"It was very good," Loki answered sincerely and smiled. "I had a very peaceful sleep in a very long time."

"I am very pleased to hear that, Loki," Thor said grinning like a fool.

"Thor?" Loki asked. "How did I got in the house and who changed me into night clothes?" "And please don't lie," Loki added.

"Um, Dean carried you to your sleeping chambers and he also changed your attire," Thor told him truthfully. Loki on other hand, went beet root pink to the tip of his ears.

"Dean?" Loki asked dumbfounded.

"Yes," Thor said confusedly.

"Okay," Loki said, more to himself than Thor. "Where are they? Sam and Dean?" Loki asked.

"They are in their own mansion," Thor told his little brother.

Loki seemed to processing all the data Thor provided.

"Brother, is there anything in the pantry? Because I'm really very hungry." Loki said suddenly.

"Ofcourse, brother!" Thor boomed. "Follow me."

Thor and Loki went into the kitchen and Loki took a chair by the kitchen counter.

"Give me a glass of water first, please," Loki said politely. Thor filled the glass with water and gave it to Loki, who drank it immediately and said, "Thank you very much."

"Nah, no need for thanks," Thor said happily. Than Thor took some chocolate chip pop tarts out of the fridge and some maple syrup to pour it atop the tarts.

Thor and Loki were eating in silence when suddenly Thor's phone went off.

"Who is it?" Loki asked curiously.

"It's the man of iron," Thor said casually.

"Oh no, not Anthony Stark," Loki sighed in annoyance and shook his head disapprovingly.

Thor accepted the call and put it on speaker.

 _"Hey, Point Break," Tony greeted cheerfully._

"Hello, Man of Iron," Thor replied happily.

 _"You know, you could call me Tony or Anthony," Tony protested. "Hey, how's Reindeer Games? He isn't exploding his backyards or causing havoc, is he?" Tony chuckled._

"I'm sitting right infront of Thor, Anthony," Loki said loud enough for Tony to hear.

 _"Oh hi there, Rudolph," Tony squealed. " You not causing any trouble, are you?"_

"If eating breakfast is a form of trouble, then yes, I am causing trouble," Loki said, rolling his eyes. "Why have you called?" Loki inquired.

 _"Can't a person ask for his friend's well being," Tony pouted._

"..."

 _"Okay, okay," Tony surrendered. "I called to tell you that we all, The Avengers, are coming to your new house. and your security guards are also coming." Tony told them._

Loki sighed in the background.

 _"Aw, Reindeer Games, you wound me," Tony mock winced._

"When will you arrive, friend Stark?" Thor asked enthusiastically.

 _"Um, in about one hour or so," Tony said._

"Wonderful, one hour of peace left," Loki sighed again.

 _"Aw, we're not that bad, Rock of Ages," Tony protested._

"..."

 _"Okay, so we'll meet in an hour and then we'll party." Tony said excitedly and hung up._

"Oh joy," Loki scowled.

"Oh, come on, Loki, it's not that bad," Thor assured Loki.

"I do not like that band of buffoons, you call your friends," Loki stated matter-of-factly and crossed his arms on the counter and rested his head on them in annoyance.

After breakfast, Loki and Thor wandered in the house to explore it. On the ground floor, at the end of hallway on the right side there was a big door. Loki opened it and steppe inside it. Curtains were shut, so there was no light inside to illuminate the things inside the room. Thor turned on the lights and Loki stared in awe, at the sight infront of him.

It was a library and a very big one at that. Not big like on Asgared, but it was very beautiful. Loki Couldn't hide his happiness and moved towards huge book shelves and cupboards, poking and prodding at everything.

His eyes were beaming with joy and happiness at the sight of books. The library was very beautiful. There was a beautiful crystal chandelier in the middle of the big room. The window was actually a balcony with the sitting space for at least five people a time. There was also a fireplace in right wall, infront of which was a comfortable looking couch and a round, easily movable, forest green colored loveseat with golden pillows, clearly it was for Loki.

"Thor," Loki said with awe, "It is beautiful, I love it."

Thor clasped a hand on Loki's shoulder and said, "Yes, brother, it is very beautiful indeed."

Loki started looking at the books while Thor stood out in the balcony, admiring the view and once again his phone went off. This time it was Dean, who was calling.

"Hello, friend Dean," Thor answered heartily.

 _"Um, hi, Thor," Dean answered happily. "Everything's alright?"_

"Yes, everything is fine, thank you very much for asking," Thor said politely. "We had a call from Anthony Stark, half and hour ago and they will be arriving here soon with the security guards."

 _"What do you mean by 'they'?" Dean asked curiously._

"My Avenger brothers," Thor boomed happily.

 _"'The Avengers'?' Dean asked bewilderedly. "As in 'The Avengers- Earth's Mightiest Heroes' Avengers?"_

"Yes?'' Thor replied as if Dean has gone mad or he was confused.

 _"Oh my god, i can't believe it," Dean squealed happily._

"Thor, whom are you taking to now?" Loki asked Thor as he approached him.

"It's friend Dean," Thor told him softly and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello, Dean," Loki said shyly.

 _"Hey, Baby Tink, how are you?" Dean asked cheerfully._

"I am good," Loki replied, "How are you?"

 _"I'm awesome," Dean giggled._

"Can you come here?" Loki hoped that Dan would say yes.

"I was going to ask the same thing, little brother," Thor smiled. "Can Sam also come?" Thor didn't knew why, but he liked Sam very much.

 _"Ofcourse," Dean said happily, "We'll be there in five minutes. Bye, see ya," with this Dean hung up._

They made their way out of the library, much to Loki's displeasure.  
After a few minutes the door bell rang. Thor went and opened the door to reveal Dean and Sam smiling happily.

"Good morning, friends!" Thor greeted and gave each of them a bear hug, which they returned with same gusto. "Come in," Thor lead them inside. they walked into the TV lounge and found Loki standing by the couch.

Dean looked at Loki and grinned like a madman and rushed forward to give Loki a tight hug which was returned enthusiastically.

"Hey, Baby Tink," Dean murmured in his ear.

"Hi Dean," Loki replied shyly and was blushing furiously.

After a good couple of minutes Dean let go and Loki made his way Sam and they both also hugged each other.

Then all of them sat on the big couch in the middle of the room. On the left corner was Dean with Loki to his right. Sam was sitting next to Loki and Thor next to Sam.  
Dean had his arm draped over Loki's shoulders and was holding him close.

They were all watching 'Penguins Of Madagascar' which Sam had brought with him. Everyone was laughing and enjoying the movie when the door bell rang again.

"Norns, not now," Loki pouted and sighed dramatically.

"It must be friend Stark and others," Thor hopped off the couch and made his way happily towards the door.

Thor opened the door and saw Tony Stark and the rest of Avengers standing on the porch with numerous guards behind them.

"Hello, my friends!" Thor boomed, grinning happily.

"Uh, Thor?" Tony asked confusedly due to the change in the appearance of Thor.

"Yes," Thor answered as if Tony had grown an additional head.

"What happen to your hair?" Tony asked, his mouth hung open.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 **Please Review and share your thoughts about this chapter. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh, I'm so very sorry for such a long delay. I had Summer Camps and I hated it. So I didn't get any time to post the update. But here's the new chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

All of the Avengers were gaping at the man that stood infront of them, claiming to be Thor.

"You're joking, right?" a very bewildered Tony asked.

Thor's expression change into a complete and utter confusion.

"What are you saying, Man of Iron, I am not jesting," Thor said as if they were the ones who were joking.

"He does speak like Thor though," Clint commented.

"I am Thor, friend Barton," Thor smiled at Clint.

"Well, wow, you certainly look more like us now," Tony grinned. Thor moved to hug Tony, tight. "Uh, buddy, you're suffocating me," Tony scoffed.

"Oh, I am truly sorry, friend Stark," Thor let Tony go and Tony panted.

Then Thor moved forward to hug everyone.

"Let us go inside," Thor stated and moved aside to let the Avengers in.

"Wow, this house is so beautiful," Steve praised.

"Thank you, friend Steve," Thor patted Steve on the back.

As the Avengers walked inside the house, a peel of laughter erupted from the TV lounge and caught their attention.

"Who's laughing?" Tony inquired and looked at Clint.

"I didn't. Don't look at me like that," Clint crossed his arms in defense.

"Wait a minute," a pause, "It was Reindeer Games, wasn't it Thor?" Tony turned to look at Thor.

"Indeed it is," Thor answered smugly.

"Wow, i mean," a pause, "I've never seen him laugh like this," Tony admitted. "Has he gone mad or something, ya know laughing all by himself and stuff?" Tony joked.

"Do not worry, friend Tony. I assure you that my brother is perfectly sane," Thor confirmed. "And he is not laughing by himself, friend Dean and Sam are with him. We were watching the Midgardian movie about 'Penguins Of Madagascar' before you came," Thor told them.

"Oh, good," Tony shrugged. After a long pause Tony whipped his head in Thor's direction, as if his life depended upon it. "Who are Dean and Sam?"

But before Thor could answer, they reached the lounge and were greeted by a very funny scene.  
Sam had left the couch, and was now sitting in loveseat, his face was buried in his hands and was shaking his head. Loki was backed against the sidearm of the couch and trying his best to protect himself form Dean's hands and was laughing hysterically. Dean had one leg on the ground and the other was straddling One of Loki's legs. With one hand he had pinned Loki's arms over his head, while his other hand was busy bruising Loki's ribs.

Everyone was staring, just watching the sight infront of them.

Tony cleared his throat and everyone in the room turned to look at him, "Well, this is awkward."

Sam, who had gone a dark shade of pink, looked down and said, "Too awkward."

Everyone was silent for good couple of minutes and the atmosphere of the room became very heavy. So to lighten the mood Steve, the ever good gentleman said, "Um, hello." he asked the three inside the room.

Dean and Loki stood up, very quickly.

"Uh, Thor, who are these cute boys and what has happened to Rudolph's hair? He does look pretty though, very pretty.'' Tony rambled.

''These are friends Dean and Sam," Thor pointed happily in the direction Dean and Sam, respectively. "And Loki's-" Thor was cut by Loki.

"Nothing is wrong with my hair, Stark, and thank you very much for your compliments," Loki said in a irritating way.

Steve, always the gentleman, stepped forward and held out his hand for Loki to shake. Loki smiled and shook his hand softly.

"Hi, Loki," Steve smiled.

"Hello, Captain," Loki answered sweetly.

Dean who was stunned to silence, screamed with excitement when Steve approached him.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Dean was jumping up and down, "Sammy, tell me I'm not dreaming?" Dean looked at Sam, "Oh. My. God. This is actually Captain Steve Rogers America," Dean covered his mouth in excitement, "I'm in heaven."

Everyone was staring at Dean at his sudden outburst.

Steve smiled at his enthusiastic fanboy and held out his hand for Dean which he quickly shook. "This is the best day of my life." a pause, "Well, second best day of my life, because yesterday I met my favorite Norse God." Dean was grinning from ear to ear.

Now, everyone was staring at Dean, again. Cap quickly shook Sam's hand and sat on the couch. "Ah, thank you, Dean."

"No no no, all the pleasure's mine, mine and mine alone." Dean giggled.

''By any means, are you boys Dean and Sam Winchesters?" Tony asked, suddenly very curious.

"Yes," Dean and Sam answered at the same time.

"Wow, Point Break, you've got some very rich friends here, like royalty on Earth," Tony stated. "And one more thing I wanna ask since I've arrived is that, why Dean is still a human?"

"Sorry, but iI don't get what you mean," Dean asked, confused.

"What, Tony, means to ask is that even after touching Loki, how are you still human, because, Loki had once turned Tony into a rat for ruffling his hairs, another time he turned him into a goat and many many more," Natasha explained while smiling brightly.

Dean burst into laughing, "Awe, aren't you funny Baby Tink?" Dean pinched Loki's cheeks, who turned a complete shade of dark pink.

"Oh, now I get it, Reindeer Games likes Dean," Tony wolf whistled. "I won't say that I'm not jealous, cuz I really am,'' Tony pouted.

Everyone introduced themselves and settled on the couches and the seats, ignoring Tony. Dean, Loki and Steve were sitting on one couch facing the television. Steve was sitting on the left side with Dean in the middle and Loki to his right side. Dean had am arm draped over Loki's shoulder in a causal yet protective manner. On the other couch, Thor, Natasha and Clint were sitting with Natasha in the middle. Across from their couch were two loveseats, occupied by Sam and Tony.

Everyone was eating pizza with coke or in Thor's case pop-tarts with coke. They had changed the movie from 'Penguins of Madagascar' to 'The Hunger Games: Catching Fire'. Everybody was watching with full attention, except for Tony, who was busy glaring daggers at Dean. _Lucky guy._ Thought Tony.

"It's rude to stare, Stark," Loki said in very irritated tone.

"What?" Tony startled. "I'm not staring," Tony defended.

"Oh, do shut up," Loki looked ready to strangle him.

"Oh no, not again," Steve muttered under his breath.

Clint elbowed Natasha and said, "Twenty bucks say, Loki's going to turn Tony into a dog," Clint grinned.

"Thirty bucks say, he'll turn him into an ant and stomp on him," Natasha snickered.

"Why should I shut up, I haven't even done anything thing," Tony countered.

"Why you-" Loki was seething with anger but before he could kill Tony, Dean tightened his hold on Loki.

"Aw, calm down, Baby Tink," Dean murmured sweetly and glared at Tony. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, only the shouting from the movie was coming. Loki calmed down gradually and relaxed next to Dean, resting his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled and rested his cheek on top of Loki's head.

"See," Tony broke the uneasy silence by pointing at Dean and Loki, "That's what I'm jealous of," Tony whined and everybody ignored him, as always.

"Friends, please let us watch the movie, I like this Lady Katniss, she is very brave, just like Lady Sif," Thor was watching Katniss with an awed expression which made Clint laugh. "She is very skilled in archery."

"Oh, so that's why Tony calls Clint as Katniss," Steve whispered loudly enough for everyone to hear.

The reaction was simultaneous. Everybody burst into hysterical laughter including Clint. Then everyone again concentrated on the movie. Everyone was watching with such apt attention that when the scene in which the wild monkey suddenly appeared on the screen came, Loki shrieked like a little baby and got everyone's attention.

"Shh, it's alright baby, it's just a movie," Dean rubbed soothing circles in Loki's back and intertwined his other hand with Loki's.

"You are such a baby, Reindeer Games," Tony mocked, earning a slap on arm from Steve. "OW, that hurt, Capsickcle," Tony pouted.

The rest of the movie passed in peace which was very odd, because Tony could never shut up. By the time the movie ended, everyone was either sleeping or about to doze off.

Dean and Loki were sleeping, cuddled together. Steve was also leaning on Dean, trying to keep his eyes open but was failing miserably. Clint had his head tucked in the crook of Tasha's neck, who had her arms around his waist, subconsciously. Somewhere in middle of the movie, Sam had excused himself saying that he had to go to meet a friend of his.

Tony was semi-awake while Thor was wide awake and was now complaining about that he wanted to see the great Lady Katniss again. When Thor noticed that all of his friends were sleeping and he felt bad for not asking them to rest after they had travelled all the way here. So he got up from the couch and turned off the television.

"Uh, friends," Thor said loudly to get attention and succeeded, well almost succeeded. Except for Loki and Dean, everyone tiredly open their eyes to look Thor.

"My friends, you should retire to the bed chambers, you all are very tired." Thor smiled.

"Hmm, you're right, thanks Thor," Steve, always the gentleman.

"You are very welcome," Thor replied sweetly, "Now, if you all follow me, so that I could escort you to your resting chambers," Thor motioned them, to follow him.

Everyone slowly stood up, stretching their sore muscles and started following Thor when Tony stopped and pointed at the sleeping forms of Dean and Loki and said, "What about those two?"

"Don't worry, friend Tony," he told Tony, "I'll take care of them."

Tony scowled at the sleeping pair, he didn't know why, but he still hated seeing Loki so close with someone. But than he followed Thor who escorted them towards the guest rooms. Each room was very big, with a king sized bed and separate bathing suits. The very first room was taken by Tasha and Clint. Steve took the room across Tasha and Clint's and bid goodbye to Thor and Tony. Tony took the room next to Steve and the moment his head touched the pillow, he was asleep.

Thor came back to the living room and took a complete minute to look at the sleeping pair and smiled genuinely. Then he approached them and put his hand on Loki's shoulder, shaking him a little.

"Brother," Loki didn't even stir, so he shook him a little more firmly, that earned him a soft grunt and Loki tightened his hold on Dean, snuggling even closer. "Loki, brother," This time he succeeded in waking Dean and Loki both who stared at Thor, like two hawks eyeing their prey.

"If both of you do not get up yourself, than I'm afraid I'll have to carry you both upstairs," Thor threatened softly.

"No," They answered at the same time and Thor laughed at the childish behaviour of the two. Then, the two of them got up and Loki swayed a little and grabbed Dean's arms to avoid falling.

"I think, I should get going," Dean mumbled groggily and rubbed his neck.

"No, please don't go," Loki managed to make a very convincing puppy dog look and poked his lower lip out that even trembled a little, showing that he was ready to cry any moment and tightly grabbed Dean's hands. If Loki could see himself in a mirror now, he would definitely be ashamed of himself for being so childish.

"Okay, okay, Baby Tink, I won't go but please don't cry," Dean smirked at Loki for his sudden outburst.

Dean and Loki made their way to Loki's room and went straight to bed, only managing to step out of their shoes and getting under the blankets before sleep overcame their consciousness. As soon as they closed their eyes, they subconsciously moved towards each other. Loki rested his head on Dean's shoulder, with his arm draped across Dean's chest and one of his legs resting stop of Dean's, while Dean had his arm around Loki's frail waist, holding him close, protectively.

"Sleep tight, Baby Bro," Dean mumbled. Loki only snuggled closer, nuzzling into Dean's neck, in response.

* * *

While everyone else was sleeping, Thor was watching the movie in repeat and eating pop-tarts with a gusto. He smiled at the thought of having all of his friends with him.

* * *

To be continued...

 **A/N: Again, sorry for such a long delay. Enjoy and take a moment to review, if possible. :)**


End file.
